


Ты умеешь играть на гитаре?

by Crying_Shadow



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Conflict, During Canon, Gen, Out of Character, Songfic, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Shadow/pseuds/Crying_Shadow
Summary: «Здорово! А ты умеешь играть на гитаре?»«Нет.»
Kudos: 10





	Ты умеешь играть на гитаре?

**Author's Note:**

> Мелодия, которую играл Ди, да и вообще для атмосферы: System Of A Down - lonely day (минус)
> 
> По мотивам 7 серии.

Ди был рад обсудить интересы с кем-то, кто его плохо знает. Просто потому, что порой необходимо заявить о том, что тебе нравится, а доверять близким людям в этом плане ты не можешь, Ди в этом убедился на собственном опыте, особенно когда твой отец — опытный музыкант, явно хлебнувший жизни сполна и получивший в итоге из-за этого лёгкий сдвиг по фазе.

_«Здорово! А ты умеешь играть на гитаре?»_  
  


Ди ещё раз пытается перебирать струны гитары, не повредив при этом пальцы. Снова выходит какая-то низкосортная дребедень, а пальцы в этот раз спасти не удаётся, больно режутся чёртовы струны, словно у гитары есть зубы, и она хочет откусить парню руки, агрессивная безбашенная мразота.

**_«Нет.»_ **

Короткое сообщение, которое, будь сказано в реальности, довело бы Ди до точки нервного срыва.

_«Точки в конце фразы ничего хорошего не предвещают: 0 Я тебя обидела? Извини, не намеренно.»  
  
_

Его собеседница честная, в меру открытая, хотя в интернет-сети можно быть открытым как тебе угодно, но Ди был уверен, что она точно такая же как он. Аватарка с котёнком в крови уже делала её не такой, как все девушки, слишком уж эти глупые курицы тащились от милоты и прочего, как же это раздражало.

_**«Да тут такое… Младший брат даже учиться не должен, талант у него, видите ли, блять. Ещё и отец унизил… Бесит. Но даже не он, а я сам себя бешу за то, что настолько бесполезен.»  
  
** _

Ди никогда не любил жаловаться на свои проблемы и изливать душу, тем более какой-то девчонке из социальной сети. После похода в дом ужасов они сами друг друга нашли, хотя изначально просто переглянулись на выходе. Ди не удосужился запомнить её настоящего имени, они даже по никнеймам к себе не обращались.

Он оставляет гитару в покое, небрежно прикрывает пластырями полученные ранки. Сейчас они совершенно не болят, но сильно кровоточат. Завтра, когда начнёт работать человеческая регенерация, при которой раны затягиваются медленно, они будут болеть и гноиться. Покроются лёгкой желтовато-блеклой корочкой, которая будет чесаться, заставляя парня содрать их к чёртовой матери и снова они начнут кровоточить.  
  


Замкнутый круг.  
  


— Я не злюсь… На тебя.  
  


Он повторяет эту фразу в пустоту, пока собеседница печатает сообщение. Обида на отца разжигается в юношеском сердце ненавистью, он жаждет узнать, что такое печатает девушка с аватаркой котёнка в крови. А она всё пишет и пишет.  
  


_— Я злюсь…_  
  


Он ищет заначку в рюкзаке.  
  


Во внутреннем отсеке был секретный карман с сигаретами и коробком спичек. Зажигалки покупать слишком палевно, а спички куда проще. Время ещё даже не двенадцать ночи, значит, можно выйти покурить. Подальше от дома, в соседний район, где есть хорошее место для отдыха от всего этого дерьма.  
  


Зачем? Почему?  
  


Почему отец так с ним поступил? С Хеви никогда так себя не вёл. У Хеви талант, Хеви то, Хеви это…  
  


Вряд ли это от того, что он младше. Просто. Блять. Ну почему? Где-то Ди слышал, что к старшим детям относятся хуже, чем к младшим потому, что старшие — всего лишь первый опыт. И от этого осознания становилось не по себе, потому что, это была чёртова правда.  
  


Первый опыт в воспитании, ненужное ничтожество, жалкая подделка одного из родителей.  
  


Ди похож на отца, но веснушки у него от матери, он похож на обоих родителей. Хеви похож только на мать, может, Глэм именно поэтому с ним помягче? Ну и плюс то, что Хеви младший. Хотя уже научно доказано, что старшие должны быть лучше. Старшие умнее, послушнее, лучше учатся… И, скорее всего, родителей именно это и бесит. Второй ребёнок всегда бунтарь, он не хочет слушать старших и делает всё как хочет, свободный, жизнерадостный… И этим чертовски притягательный. А первый, который старался как лучше, чтобы его любили в итоге? Что в итоге?  
  


Да нихуя. Просто неудачный опыт. Возьмите его как старую игрушку и выбросите на помойку. И это бесит.  
  


Ведь Хеви младший.  
  


А Ди старший.  
  


Ди просто… неудавшийся.  
  


Ненужный.  
  


Просто тест того, какими родителями будут Вики и Себастьян. И вряд ли их волнует, что он живое существо. Он знал, что глупо об этом размышлять и родители его тоже любят, но зерно сомнения всё же поселилось в его черепе.  
  


Как же бесит.  
  


_— ….на себя._

И это правда, по крайней мере, Ди хочет в это верить, чтобы не выставлять в своём юношеском максимализме виноватыми родителей. Он злится на себя. За то, что завидует таланту Хеви, за то, что он сам понимал, что нельзя научиться за пару часов играть на гитаре, злится на себя за то, что идёт на конфликт с отцом, не сдерживая себя, но, чёрт подери, он и не обязан сдерживать! Он — подросток со своими закидонами, он должен хоть иногда давать волю чувствам.  
  


Должен ведь, да?  
  


Звук входящего сообщения отвлекает от мыслей.  
  


_«Я могу кое-что тебе предложить.»  
  
_

Ди помнит тот взгляд отца после вопроса о том, сможет ли он научить его играть на гитаре. Что творилось у него в голове? Наверняка он что-то понял для себя, что не хочет конкретно учиться играть на гитаре, а хочет выучить пару песен для достижения каких-то целей, например, попонтоваться перед девчонкой из интернета.

Ди всегда считал Глэма умным. Чуть ли не гением.  
  


Парень ещё никогда в своей жизни так не ошибался. Нет, он ещё никогда так не проёбывался в своей жизни, вот серьёзно, даже когда Суслик его ударил в челюсть, а нужно было отрабатывать бабки с устной контрольной по физике для очередного лоха.  
  


Даже тогда Ди так не проёбывался, вот честно.  
  


Он действительно хотел научиться играть. Не посвящать себя музыке полностью, но он хотел играть и быть в этом хорошим настолько, чтобы быть, ну, вообще хоть где-то лучше, чем в физике или информатике, да хоть где-то лучше, что относится к духовному развитию, а не мозговому. Музыка стала в жизни Ди переломным моментом. Он помнил, как отец иногда играл на гитаре, ещё в детстве он зачарованно слушал плавность струн, что перетекала в музыку, состоящую из эмоций человека, что её написал. Ди понимал, что музыка — способ демонстрировать душу, а Ди очень хотел вывернуть её наизнанку.  
  


Постоянно закрыт в себе, слишком тёмная личность, не обделённая умом, конечно, но хотелось разнообразия.  
  


На душе у парня было однозначно погано, и он хотел дать выйти негативной энергии через музыку, да вот тут подлянку судьба подкинула — отсутствие таланта.  
  


_**«Что ты можешь предложить?»** _

Голова болела. От слёз всегда болит голова, по крайней мере у Ди.

_Я не злюсь… на тебя.  
  
_

Парень корил себя за то, что пустил чёртову слезу. Место, где была размазана теперь тушь, неприятно жгло. Чувство, как будто это была не слеза, состоящая из воды на девяносто девять процентов, а в остальном из неорганических веществ: хлорида натрия, карбоната натрия и магния, сернокислого и фосфорнокислого кальция, нет, было блядское чувство, что это кислота. Кислота, которая хотела разжечь кожу и оставить за текущей слезой неприятную рану, которая несколько месяцев бы не заживалась шрамом, напоминая о минутной слабости.

Как же бесит.  
  


Он закрывает ноутбук, желая пойти и смыть тушь. Когда он вернулся, сообщение от собеседницы уже было доставлено.  
  


_«Отключи мозги.»  
  
  
_

**_«Что?»  
  
_ **

_«Отключи мозги. Я знаю одну схему, чтобы научиться играть. Я сама пыталась по ней учиться, но отключать мне вряд ли есть что.»  
  
_

Самоирония, как мило.

_**«Звучит глупо.»  
  
** _

_«Послушай! Просто, дай волю эмоциям. Это важно. Отключи мозги и думай сердцем.»  
  
  
_

_**«Мне порой кажется, что у меня его нет.»  
  
** _

Ди не врал. Иногда ему действительно так казалось.

Его безразличие к миру эту мысль лишь подкрепляло, к семье это не относилось, тут уж эмоции он скрывал, когда как, иногда бывали вспышки выплеска чувств. Потому что Ди копит всё в себе, а потом просто взрывается. Но не сразу, как его мать, а по чуть-чуть.  
  


Хамство, раздражительность когда Хеви врывается в комнату, пререкания с отцом и их игра в битву титанов с очередным вопросом о хакерской атаке на домашнюю сеть, пока что Ди удавалось придумывать аргументы, но сдерживать свои нервы он не мог, а Глэм этим нагло пользовался, просто играясь, ожидая, когда парня наконец прорвёт.  
  


И чего он только добивается?  
  


« _Но чувства у тебя всё равно есть. Даже у самых отпетых мразей есть. В общем, схема обстоит так: для начала необходимо место вдохновение, где тебе никто не будет мешать пытаться научиться играть. Я читала, что нужно прикрыть глаза и дело само пойдёт. Не пытаться как-то правильно сесть или пальцы держать, а просто отключить мозги и играть, пусть музыка идёт из души.»  
  
_

**_«Звучит неплохо, найти бы ещё место…»  
  
_ **

_«Тут в северном районе есть заброшка, хочешь, встретимся там? Хотя нет, лучше не надо, я буду мешать. Слушай, если решишься всё же научиться, запишешь мне? Я очень хочу знать, работают ли эти лайхаки из интернета, а то видео на ютубе только нервы мотают.»  
  
_

**_«Вот про ютуб просто в точку!»_ **

Губы дрогнули в усмешке. Ди ничего не потеряет, если попробует хотя бы ненадолго отключить мозги.

И следующим днём он отпрашивается у матери, говоря, что вернётся поздно. Хеви спрашивает, зачем ему с собой гитара, на что получает в ответ неприличный жест среднего пальца.  
  


Ди ловит на себе взгляд отца и едва борется с желанием послать его нахуй. Глэм похож на тот тип учителей, которые, если не видят в тебе таланта, то ни за какие деньги за тебя не возьмутся, так ещё и издеваться будут. Вот он как раз из таких людей, это раздражает. Но Ди понимает, что отец ни в чём не виноват.  
  


Не виноват и пошёл он на хер.  
  


Чёртов юношеский максимализм, идущий против рационального мышления. Хотя, чего сейчас переживать? Ему всё равно нужно отключить мозги.  
  


В северном районе только одно заброшенное здание. В нём три этажа и по лестницам, что чудом ещё были целы, нужно было ступать очень аккуратно. Сначала Ди пробует первый этаж, устроившись на чём-то, что напоминало собой подоконник. Только очень большой.  
  


Он не парится о том, что здесь может быть опасно. Бомжи там, или наркоманы какие… Или глупые молодые люди, пытающиеся вызвать духов.  
  


Похуй.

Девчонка писала, что здесь редко кто тусуется, но Ди об этом и не думал, какая разница? Если что, будет отбиваться единственным своим оружием — гитарой, которая снова режет ему пальцы. Ди кажется, что ею можно реально так человека грохнуть.  
  


Однажды Ди читал в какой-то книге, что боль поможет преодолеть препятствия.  
  


Сейчас он ощущал это физически, потому что подушечки пальцев снова кровоточили. Хорошо хоть, сейчас летние каникулы и можно не переживать, что он не сможет некоторое время нормально ручку держать, Ди упёртый, если надо, то потерпит.  
  


Атмосфера заброшки располагает к внутренней печали. Всё такое пустое и, как бы странно это не звучало, но действительно заброшенное. В груде мелких камешков копошатся какие-то своры насекомых, на лестнице даже видна проползающая сколопендра чёрного цвета. Куча бутылок, банок, пакетов из-под разного рода чипсов или сухариков, некоторые стены полностью изрисованы граффити. И тут очень пусто. Одиноко.  
  


Ди кажется, что он и сам такой. Пустой, заброшенный и одинокий. Внутри скопился только мусор из лжи и сарказма, краски мира кажутся чёрно-белыми и совсем нет радости от того, что он юный гений. Какой толк быть умным, если твоя душа никому не нужна? А душу обнажить хочется, ведь в ней заложены чувства. И Ди есть, какие показывать. Чтобы слышали и ревели все, кто их услышит. Чтобы разделили с ним тоску…  
  


Как же больно струны режут по пальцам. Но нужно терпеть.  
  


И он терпит.  
  


Скулит, до крови кусает губы, но терпит, чёрт подери. Гитара хуже дикого зверя, её тоже нужно приручить.  
  


_**То, что у Хеви получится выучить за один день, тебе понадобится учить два месяца.  
  
** _

— Пошёл…ты!

А ещё здесь очень холодно. Ветер гуляет с одного этажа на другой, как бы в дальнейшем Ди не пытался от него скрыться. В конце концов он думает, что если уж простынет, то хотя бы по достижению поставленной цели.  
  


Конечным пунктом становится крыша. Кажется, что она скоро обвалится, но Ди нравится именно здесь. Вид открывается на город и небо, так тихо и спокойно.  
  


Умиротворённо.

_**У тебя нет музыкального таланта.  
  
** _

Ди шипит сквозь зубы и отгоняет ехидный голос отца прочь из своей головы. Нечего портить пришедшее к парню вдохновение.

Хоть как-нибудь.  
  


Хоть что-нибудь…  
  


Но он сыграет.  
  


Домой он возвращается к двум часам ночи. Руки в крови и гитара вся в ней же, прямо как принт алых пятен, которые к утру уже успеют приобрести коричневый оттенок. Хорошо хоть, получается в комнату проникнуть тихо. Никаких вопросов, только покой и тишина.  
  


Утром пальцы в пластырях и по дороге на заброшку он покупает какие-то резиновые хреновины, в интернете было сказано напялить их на подушечки пальцев, чтобы не резать их о струны. Ди терпит игру с ними минут десять, а потом психует и выбрасывает в ближайшие кусты.  
  


Ну к чёрту эти советы из интернета.  
  


_«Как успехи?»_  
  


_**«Есть прогресс.»  
  
** _

_«Уже получается?»  
  
_

**_«Немного. Мелодия выходит даже плавней, чем я мог предположить, подумываю написать слова и замутить песню.»  
  
_ **

_«Охуительный прогресс, всего две недели прошло!»  
  
_

_**«А он ещё говорил про два месяца…»  
  
** _

_«Ты молодец! Докажи своему отцу, что ты лучший! И сыграй мне, я тоже участие принимала в твоём музыкальном становлении.»_

Дальше она присылает какие-то смайлики с улыбками и танцами, даже пару гифок скинула для поднятия настроения. И Ди улыбается, в кои-то веки чувствует себя счастливым. Руки болят, но это почти что приятная боль.

— Не стать бы мазохистом…

И в эту ночь ради вдохновения он сбегает из дома через окно в гостиной. Дядя Чес любит через него заходить в гости.

В заброшке три этажа и плюс крыша. На каждом этаже Ди находится минут двадцать, хотя ему эти минуты кажутся вечностью. Он без гитары, в руках лишь блокнот и ручка, а в зубах маленький фонарик.

Первый этаж вдохновляет не первый куплет.

_Я выживаю в этих каменных джунглях,_  
_Иду сквозь тоску и ищу красоту._  
_В этот день я так одинок,_  
_Никому не понять мои печаль и тоску._

Две с половиной недели в общей сумме. Две недели он терпел боль и учился играть на гитаре. До середины третьей он писал песню.

Одна ночь — один этаж.

Один этаж — один куплет.

Второй этаж и крыша — припев.

Ему казалось, что он открыл новый мир. В голове всё сохранялось, как ему удобно сидеть, как держать пальцы…. А может, это всё сохранялось в душе, поэтому в конце концов боль от игры ушла. Больше не казалось, что у музыкального инструмента есть зубы. Дикий зверь был приручен и вознаграждён приятной мелодией за своё упорство. Плавная, но перетекающая в динамику на определённых словах того текста, что Ди самолично сочинил.

Игра эта похожа вначале на спокойное море, а затем бушующие волны и в конечном итоге разрушительное цунами. Ди улыбался, улыбался так счастливо, что ему казалось, что вот-вот лицо треснет.

Мозги не работали совершенно. Строки лились из души, как и сама мелодия. И по щекам потекли слёзы вместе с тушью, но больше они не обжигали кислотой, грозясь оставить после себя глубокие раны. Обычные слёзы, состоящие на девяносто девять процентов из воды.

Слёзы радости.

_О-о-о-о, спаси меня, я прошу…_

_Великая муза, тебе я пою:_  
_Спаси меня в этот одинокий день,_  
_Отбрось мне разумную тень,_  
_И пошли вдохновение на новую песню._

_О-о-о-о, спаси меня, я прошу…_

Голос у Ди охрип, всё же он простыл. Но так даже лучше поётся, словно бы он каждый день выкуривал по пять пачек красного мальборо, хотя, из-за резкого запаха он их никогда не брал. Предпочитал парламент аква, но никому этого знать было необязательно. Голос хриплый, но не утративший своего приятного тембра. Очень приятный, это оценили даже проходившие мимо особняка люди, иногда останавливаясь и доставая свои телефоны, направляя их на окно второго этажа, где на подоконнике сидел Ди и пел, играя на гитаре, смотря куда-то в небо, совершенно ничего и никого не замечая.

Ди кажется, что за спиной распускаются крылья. Он достиг своей цели, получил, что хотел.

Просто открыть душу и излить её на волнах музыки, голосом отчуждённо повествуя ту историю, что творилась на сердце. Без процесса мышления. Как же это было приятно. Ди не может остановить своих слёз и, несмотря на хрип, поёт ещё громче, насколько только может. Крылья распускаются сильнее. Он наконец-то свободен от оков разума.

_В лабиринте брожу,_  
_Но выход я не найду._  
_Потому что, открыв своё сердце,_  
_В новый мир я скорей забреду._

И это действительно так. Он открыл для себя новый мир, мир музыки, тот мир, что способен перевернуть с ног наголову всю его жизнь. Отсутствие таланта у него компенсируется упорством и Ди просто хочется кричать. Он вскакивает на ноги, чудом не падая вниз и прижимается спиной к правому краю оконной рамы, открывая глаза, что видели мир слегка мутно из-за потёкшей туши и всё ещё льющихся слёз.

За эти слёзы ему не стыдно. Это слёзы счастья и гордости. Он смог. У него получилось. Пусть хоть отец это видит, все равно наплевать.

Мозг не должен работать. Только сердце и душа, а в них — чувства. Чувствам наплевать, они раскрывают бутон прелестного цветка, одаривают слушающих этим буйством красок эмоций и Ди кажется, что мир из чёрно-белого становится снова цветным.

Боже, какое же это приятное чувство! Чувство свободы и окрыленности, неужели так себя чувствуют творцы, что идут по пути сердца, а не разума? Если да, то Ди хочет идти по этому пути.

_О-о-о-о, спаси меня, я прошу…_

_Великая муза, тебе я пою:_  
_Спаси меня в этот одинокий день,_  
_Отбрось мне разумную тень,_  
_И пошли вдохновение на новую песню._

_О-о-о-о, спаси меня, я прошу…_

Мир обретает чёткие очертания. Вокруг дома небольшое количества народу, человек десять, наверное. У некоторых в руках телефоны с прямой трансляцией в инстаграме, или чем сейчас любят пользоваться блоггеры для слива персональной информации кому не попадя? Ди улыбается и делает жест «коза» поднимая руку к небу. Его ладони всё ещё в ранах. Но они больше не болят.

Ему аплодируют и Ди не может сдержать смеха. Впервые он может позволить себе счастливо засмеяться.

— Молодец, парень!

— Очень красиво!

Мир снова плывёт перед глазами. Только сейчас разум насмешливо решил напомнить, сколько парень не спал. Но Ди улыбается, снова чуть не падая. Его удерживают чьи-то руки. Одни, очень тёплые и крепкие держат за плечи, а вторые, тонкие как у него самого держат за талию. Ди слышит восхищённый вопль младшего брата позади и продолжает улыбаться, проваливаясь в долгожданный сон. Он замечает перед темнотой лишь усмешку Вики и в шоке распахнутые глаза Глэм.

_Ну что, съел?_

Так и хотел сказать Ди, но уснул. Он устал и имел право отдохнуть.

Гул собравшихся на его небольшое выступление людей стих. Чуть позже в интернете появится видео, где на подоконнике собственной спальни сидел юноша и играл на гитаре.

Его руки были все в ранах, но он пел и улыбался сквозь слёзы радости. Хеви будет одним из первых комментаторов и напишет «Это мой старший брат!» и будет очень горд собой.

Глэм просто улыбнётся, понимая, что ошибся в своих догадках. В качестве извинений он подарит сыну одну из лучших гитар в своей коллекции, а эту, всю в почерневших пятнах крови, поставит в витрину где-то в главном холле с табличкой «Дверь в новый мир» это было название песни, которую Ди сочинил сам, мужчина успел это прочитать в его блокноте, когда парень оставил его на кухне, совершенно позабыв о нём.

Вики просто будет улыбаться и смеяться, подкалывая мужа в духе:

— Ну что, уделал он тебя?

— Уделал, — согласится Глэм, признав свою ошибку.

Всё же у Ди есть нечто лучшее, чем талант.

У него есть упорство.

Ди действительно не знал, что его родители и брат дома. Он думал, что играл в одиночестве.Точнее просто играл, совершенно не думая.

И что только с человеком делают чувства при полнейшем отключении мозгов? Всё забывается, и он витает в облаках. Но, чёрт подери, как же это приятно. Ди спит спокойно и видит сон, сквозь который слышатся звуки гитары. Муза услышала его молитвы и пришла, нежно обнимая уставшего подростка своими незримыми руками, позволяя отдохнуть.

Звуки входящих сообщений он совершенно не слышал, слишком устал. А ведь он записал той девчонке свою песню. Но похвала от неё была последним, что он хотел слышать.

_«Чёрт, как же круто!»_

Она присылала что-то ещё, но поняв, что парень давно уже не в сети, отбросила затею продолжать его нахваливать.

**_Сообщение удалено собеседником._ **

**_  
_ **

**_Сообщение удалено собеседником._ **

**_  
_ **

**_Сообщение удалено собеседником._ **

**_  
_ **

Ни к чему его лишний раз оскорблять. Ди воспримет похвалу от подруги по переписке как оскорбление, ведь он не для неё старался. А для себя.

Спустя минут двадцать надписи про удалённые сообщения исчезают. Ди их не увидит и то хорошо.

Теперь он не злится.

_Я не злюсь… на тебя._

Фраза, сказанная с трудом, исчезает в спящем счастье.

_Я не злюсь на себя._

Гнев и ярость проходят, утопая в радостной улыбке и слезах.

_Я теперь счастлив._

По-настоящему.

Девушка с аватаркой котёнка в крови пишет только одно напоследок:

_«Ты умеешь играть на гитаре?»_

И Ди потом ей обязательно ответит:

_**«Теперь да.»** _

Потом. Но не сейчас.


End file.
